csofandomcom-20200223-history
Submachine gun/CSO2
Overview A submachine gun can usually be identified by its high rate of automatic fire using small caliber ammunition and has standard magazine capacity. Its rate of fire is higher than assault rifles and machine guns. It is suitable for close quarter combat due to its low recoil even when fired continuously. Counter-Terrorist ; TMP :Main Article: TMP/CSO2. TMP fires 30 rounds of 9×19mm Parabellum ammunition which has a nondetachable silencer, making it quiet and good for silent missions. However, its penetration power is relatively weak and inaccurate in long range. It is cheap, has moderate recoil, very high fire rate and light weight. Thus, it has very short reload time. Terrorist ; MAC-10 :Main Article: MAC-10/CSO2. MAC-10 can be loaded with 30 rounds of .45 ACP cartridge. It has higher penetration power than its counterpart, the TMP. Both MP5= :Main Article: MP5/CSO2. HK MP5 is a German submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of 9mm. It is cheap, has low recoil, very high rate of fire, light weight and has short reload time. However, it has weak firepower and less accurate in long range. |-| UMP45= :Main Article: UMP45/CSO2. HK UMP45 is a German submachine gun fed with 25 rounds of .45 ACP. Generally, it is cheap, has high firepower, very accurate, has low recoil and light weight. However, it has low rate of fire, long reload time and low magazine size. |-| P90= :Main Article: FN P90/CSO2. FN P90 is a Belgium submachine gun fed with 50 rounds of 5.7x28mm. It has low recoil, very high rate of fire, light weight and high magazine size. However, it is expensive, low accuracy and has long reload time. |-| MP7A1= :Main Article: H&K MP7/CSO2. HK MP7A1 is a German personal defense weapon fed with 40 rounds of 4.6×30mm. It is well-balanced between damage, accuracy and recoil, making it one of the famous weapons among several countries in the world. |-| MX4 Storm= :Main Article: Beretta MX4 Storm. The Beretta Mx4 Storm is the military version of the Beretta Cx4 Storm pistol-caliber carbine. It has a barrel length of 12 inches and is capable of automatic fire. The Mx4 uses its own 30 rounds magazine. It has a reputation, among the many police and security personnel who use it, of reliability and ease of use and handling. |-| Kriss= :Main Article: TDI Kriss Super Vector/CSO2. TDI Vector or Kriss Super V is an American submachine gun fed with 25 rounds of .45 ACP. It boasts excellent accuracy and low recoil, making it reliable in various situation. |-| AR-57= :Main Article: AR-57 PDW. AR-57 PDW is an American PDW fed with 50 rounds of P90 5.7mm. This unique firearms has good accuracy and recoil control. Scope is attached for far range battle. K1A= :Main Article: Daewoo K1A/CSO2. Although classed in submachine gun, K1A is really an assault rifle. It is really cheap and the most recommended weapon when low on money. It uses 5.56 NATO cartridge, which is commonly used by rifles. |-| CS06= :Main Article: CS06. A submachine gun manufactured by the Chongqing Changfeng chambered with 50 rounds of 9mm Parabellum cartridge. It has a very good rate of fire and damage that is suitable to ambush the enemy. Category:Weapons